


Vampire's Werewolves and something inbetween

by SleeplessBug



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't really know what to call Charlie so, Vamp-wolf character, Vampire Character, Werewolf character, also i can't wait to get more in Dedena's lore becuase mmmm, someone give Charlie a break dear god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Charlie wasn't to say a normal person, a normal person wouldn't be drunkenly stumbling home in the part of town that the monsters loved to come out in.A normal person wouldn't wake up in the bed of a Werewolf.A normal person wouldn't have a Vampire handing them some strange meat.And a normal person for sure would be able to resist eating it.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie had to keep his eyes covered for the first few minutes of when he awoke. His head hurt more than the rest of his body. All he could hear was a sharp ringing.

"Ugh..."

The sound of footsteps drowned out the ringing as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he managed to see again, he could feel his heart skip a few beats.

When he was in school, they had never taught his class about the monsters that roamed the streets, but for some reason, he could tell the man that was looming above him was one of them.

"Hrrm..."

"Is he awake?"

"Somehow."

Another came into view as the one he first saw helped him lean up, giving him a glass of something that looked like water.

"Here this should help with your... hangover... thing,"

Any worry about possibly drinking poison disappeared for some reason, maybe it was the almost entrancing stare of the second one, but he drank the liquid. It was bitter, but the pain in his head was gone quickly.

It didn't stop the pain in his body, that proceeded to rocket itself into his nerves, showing him exactly how fucked up he had gotten last night.

"Ugh... wh... what happened?

The second giggled as he felt the trance disappearing.

"And what... was that?"

The second winked and grinned, exposing his teeth.

Again, Charlie didn't know much about the monsters, but he knew a vampire when he saw one.

"..."

"..."

The first let out a loud sigh and stood up.

"You were drunk, a Werewolf and a Vampire attacked you, I brought you back here, Sparkle-tits over there broke in, and won't leave."

That explanation caused Charlie to look at his body for the first time since he woke up.

He had a lot of bandages strewn about his body, even with all of them he could still see the bite marks and scratches.

"... Oh,"

"Yeah, anyway I'm gonna go get something to eat, Sparkle-tit's-"

"My name's Dedena,"

"... Dedena can getcha something, just- don't leave, I guess."

Charlie just nodded, watching the unnamed man leave through a window.

"So, Sugar-Pea, what is your name?"

He looked back at Dedena, falling back into that trance, his eyes were so pretty.

"... Charlie..."

Dedena smiled as he got up from the position he had been in.

"Well that's an excellent name Sugar-pea, now hold on, I'll get you something to eat,"

Charlie fell back on his back, could he even eat with how much his body hurt?

Well, only one way to find out.

Charlie gave the wad of meat now in his hands a curious stare, before taking a small nibble of it. It tasted, rather good, and was gone before he could fully savor the flavor.

"Well, Sugar-Pea, I guess you're stuck here for a bit, but I can ask Lupen to get you some blankets don't worry~"

"Lupen?"

Dedena laughed, clearly amused.

"Werewolves aren't known for having clever names for their children,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit another chapter  
I do'nt know if you can tell when I picked but up writing this after like... however long when i started writing this but anyway

"Why, in the place of HELL would you tell him that?"

"I'll have you know Sweet-pea, I didn't tell Sugar-pea over there what I gave him, I was just, ey, making sure he was really infected-"

"NO SHIT HE'S INFECTED-"

"Shhhh, Sweet-pea don't get yourself so worked up~"

"You- ugh, whatever- just stop entrancing him, it's creepy,"

"Hey, hey! I only did it so he'd eat and drink... and uh... tell me his name,"

"Okay cool but- wait- you don't even _use_ anyone names, why did you-"

"..."

"Oh... yeah I guess I use names,"

Dedena patted Lupen's back before he walked over to Charlie, who was completely passed out and had been for at least 5 hours by that point. He bent down and gently poked his face, causing the boy to groan.

"... Say uh- you've been a vampire shorter than I've been a werewolf- how old do y' think he is?"

"... Maybe 19?"

Dedena reached into Charlie's pocket, pulling out his wallet, and flipping it open.

".... 20,"

He dropped it onto the ground next to him before standing up and stretching his arms.

"Anyways, Sweet-pea, a little guy like me has to sleep in the morning-"

"Don't call yourself a little guy,"

"..."

"YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME!"

Dedena grinned before he flopped onto Lupen's couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Mornin' dear, I'll see how he's doing at night,"

"I'll see if he can go into the sun without protection when he wakes up,"

"Mhm,"


End file.
